


Comfy Clothes

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Drabble, Drarry, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: Harry's clothes have started to randomly disappear.





	Comfy Clothes

It wasn’t noticeable at first, just the occasional missing socks, but then it started being bigger items, like his shirts. Harry always just brushed it off as Hermione trying to help the house elves. That was the only reasonable excuse after all. But that was disproven really soon. 

___________________

“Hey honey, do you know where Pansy is?” Harry turned his head around in a fairly weird motion while in a large chair in front of the blazing fire in the 8th year common room. 

“Draco,” Harry asked calmly, “why are you wearing my jacket?”

“I was cold,” he replied so casually like there was nothing out of the ordinary, which there was. At least it made sense that he was cold, it was a cold day after all; the snow not yet ready to leave after Christmas, even though it has been a month.

Draco was wearing a large red sweater with a golden ‘H’ on it; a present from Molly Weasley from Christmas, along with Harry’s Gryffindor scarf. But the most surprising part of it was that he was actually wearing Gryffindor colors, willingly. 

Harry leaned back in the chair, pulling the blanket back over his knees. “Did you steal my socks too?”

“They’re comfy.” 

Harry sighed, he never thought that dating Draco would mean losing all his clothes. He guessed that he needed to do something about that before he didn’t have anything left for him to steal. 

“So you do know where Pansy is?” questioned Draco, bringing Harry out of his thought.

“Oh yea, Pansy’s in the library.”

“Thanks.” And with that Draco walked away, leaving Harry to his plan. 

________________

 

The next day, it was Draco’s turn to be surprised. He walked into the common room with his book, ready to try to finish up on some reading for class, to see Harry wearing his green and silver scarf, and one of his soft, green sweaters that he wears when it gets too chilly inside. He was lounging in the same chair as the day before, with one of his textbooks open.

“Harry, scoot over,” Draco told him as he started to walk over and squeeze into the limited chair space. 

Harry placed both of their books on the armrest, only to fall off when there wasn’t as much room as Draco thought there would be. Still, they sat like that, head on each other’s shoulder for a long time before Draco finally spoke. “Now why are you wearing my clothes today.”

“I should ask you the same thing,” Harry replied back sarcastically. 

Today, Draco choose the same red and gold scarf, but was now in Harry’s grey sweater with a line of red on the bottom, still supporting Gryffindor colors. 

“Well, I was cold again and I couldn’t find the shirt that you’re wearing.” He nudged closer to the already squished Harry, but neither of them minded. “What’s your excuse.”

“I couldn’t find the shirt that you’re wearing so I had to go for this.” He replied, nudging closer, making a little extra room on either side of them.

“I’m going to need to use your other grey shirt tomorrow,” Draco told him after a few minutes.

Harry made a small laugh, “Why is that?”

“Because you’re going to need mine, aren’t you.” 

Sarcastically, Harry replied, “How did you know.”

“Because I was planning to do the same.” And with that, they both sat there, staring at the fire, snuggled up in the wrong clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading this! <3


End file.
